I Made The Mistake Of Looking At You
by livelyemptiness
Summary: Marinette is mentally insane, but she doesn't tell anyone about it. She tries to hold in her bloodlust, but when she sees Adrien Agreste, a transfer student from Lyon, her mind cant think of anything but murder. What happens when he falls in love with her, and she begins to fall for him? Miraculous AU, no superheroes. Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

And in that moment, time slowed to a crawl. She looked up from her computer, eyes widening when she saw him. This was the one. The first man she would ever kill.

* * *

Marinette ran down the stairs to her room, grabbing a croissant as she flew though the kitchen. "Bye Mama! Bye Papa!" She kissed them on the cheeks as she rushed by them and out of the door. She hurried down the stairs to the outside of the bakery.

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late!" She said under her breath as she ran to the school. As she got to her classroom, she tried to calm her breathing on her way to her seat next to Alya.

"Marinette! What's your excuse this time?" Alya whispered to her.

"I woke up late. What'd I miss?"

"Just some boring lecture on combustion."

As Marinette pulled out her laptop, she barely heard any of the words the teacher was saying, until she said two simple words.

Transfer student.

Marinette considered caring about it, but how interesting was this student, anyway? _Probably just like any other student in this school_ , she thought. She sighed as she continued opening an app in her laptop to take notes.

"Hello! I'm Adrien Agreste! I actually just moved up here from south France, so I don't know my way around Paris very well just yet. Oh, and I'm a model! My dad is Gabriel Agreste. He's a fashion designer."

 _Why won't he stop talking?_

* * *

Class went by smoothly, and when the bell rang signalling lunch, Marinette and Alya walked out together to go eat in the courtyard. When they got there, they sat down at a table and began eating, talking every now and then about other students, or their plans for the coming weekend. As Marinette opened her laptop to finish watching a show, she made the mistake of looking. Looking at that boy. And in that moment, time slowed to a crawl. She looked up from her computer, eyes widening when she saw him. This was the one. The first man she would ever kill.

 _Height? Hm.. about 180 cm. What about eye color? WOAH. HOLD UP. I didn't think it was possible to have such green eyes! Weight? Oh.. Um, maybe around 65 kilograms. Yeah. Hair? Blonde. Hm.. That just about covers it._

Marinette opened a blank document on her laptop and typed up all the information she could gather by looking at him.

 _This is gonna be fun.._

* * *

When school ended and everyone was standing outside, either waiting for their rides or talking to friends before they head home, Marinette had all her attention on Adrien. Alya noticed her staring.

"Ooh.. looks like someone's crushing on the new kid!"

"What? Ew, no way."

"C'mon, Mari! It's okay to like someone!"

"But I don't! I am not attracted to him in any way, whatsoever!"

"Fine, fine! At least talk to him. Adrien!"

"Alya! Stop!"

Adrien looked up from his phone, looking around for the girl that called for him. When he found her, he slipped his phone into his pocket and started walking towards her.

"Hi! What's your name?" He asked.

"I am Alya Cesaire! Thisis my friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

 **Blehhh I'm sorry for the ridiculously short first chapter. I'll work on more tomorrow or something, I dunno.**

 **-Austin**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Austin here! I read reviews and thank you sosososo much! I got some constructive criticism, and I really appreciate it! However, there are a couple things I'd like to point out:

-This is an AU. Characters are going to be OOC. (i.e. Adrien's intro. When I changed schools, I was really outgoing at first, then I became shy and nervous. Backwards, I know.)

-Marinette may not seem mentally insane, but I've had personal experience with insane people. People aren't always as they seem. Trust me though, it'll get better.

Okay, story time! (Adrien's POV this time! Idk, just messing around. Tell me if you guys like this kind off stuff. Personally, I like seeing into other characters' minds.)

* * *

Adrien sat down at his desk. He sighed, going through the day in his mind. Boring lectures, a couple boring students, but a lot of unique and interesting ones as well. Like Mylene! And Alya was really nice. So was Marinette! She was adorable. But she seemed a little strange. After a while of thinking about her, Adrien made up his mind.

He was going to be Marinette's friend.

* * *

The next day at school, he went up to her at lunch.

"Hey Marinette!"

She tensed up when he approached her.

"H-Hi, Adrien..What do you need? "

"Oh, um.. Nothing! I just wanted to talk to you."

"Hm? What is it?"

Adrien shuffled his feet. "I was wondering.. what are you doing this weekend?"

Marinette blinked and straightened her posture. "Hm.. nothing much. I'll probably help my papa at the bakery."

"Well, if you like, you can come to the park with me. I want to get to know you a little better."

Oh how he wished he could read her mind! Her eyes were full of emotion.

He began to get nervous. Why was she taking to long to answer? Did she not want to go? Oh man, what if she didn't like him? That would be awkward.

"Yes."

* * *

Adrien walked into his room with a smile on his face. He's going to be Marinette's friend! He set his bag on his bed and went over to his computer. He typed in his password for tumblr and began scrolling though his dash. Every now and then, he would find a post that was funny or a photograph that really impressed him. After a while of being on tumblr, he opened skype to video chat with a friend from Lyon, the town he moved from.

"Adrien!"

"Plagg!"

"What's it like in Paris? Oh man, it must be amazing! Have you gone to the Eiffel Tower yet?"

"It's great! And, no, I haven't been to the Eiffel Tower yet. I'm planning on taking someone there this weekend."

"What?!" Plagg's eyes widened behind his glasses. "You already got a girlfriend? Haven't you only been there for, like, three days?"

"She's not my girlfriend. Honestly, she's not even my friend yet. I'm trying to make a good impression on her so.. maybe one day, she'll be my girlfriend."

"Oh man, kid's got game!"

"Oh my God, shut up."

"It's true!"

"Whatever. Goodnight, Plagg."

"Night, kid."

Adrien looked over at his clock after he ended the call with Plagg. 11:38 pm. He sighed as he got up and began to take off his clothes, tossing them into the laundry basket. After he changed his clothes, he climbed into bed. Tomorrow was Friday, and it was going to be a long day.

* * *

There you go! I had something come up, so it didn't get updated as soon as I hoped.

-Austin


End file.
